A Whole New World
by mouseykitty
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia sacrificed herself to save her friends from Alegria. She had no idea what the consequences were; now she's learning how to trapeze a world she had no idea existed. Why would she know about a world where Hollows and Soul Reapers were real? Can Lucy survive this new life of hers; what on all things holy does Aizen want with Lucy?
1. Chapter 1 World of Sacrifice

Lucy breathed hard from exhaustion both from her depleted magic and from the bombs Jackel threw at her. To her the exhaustion was worth saving her friends...even sacrificing her first friend and key Aquarius. Around her Alegria was disintegrating, slowly releasing her guild and family.

She wanted to welcome her family back with a smile but the energy and effort it took to smile was too much for her already tired body. Even if she could manage to smile anything more- like crawling away from the red substance- would be way too much. Lucy was barely even staying conscious by sheer will alone, blood loss from Jackel's bombs not making her situation any better or easier.

Lucy's consciousness was slowly fading, faster than her will was strong. Her eyes were halfway shut, sounds of something ripping reached her ears. Her eyes opened a tiny bit when she heard that oh so familar voice shout her name in concern and worry. A smile touched her lips, mouthing the word: " _Natsu..."_ in a whisper. His lower of half of his body getting closer to her.

The smile on Lucy's face grew when here friends stood before her to fight the remaining Tartaros members who she had merely knocked unconscious. It was during that time- when her friends backs were turned to her- Lucy's body began to glow a reddish color. By then she had fully lost consciousness, glowing body slowly fading from the battlefield. Nothing remained where she once was besides puddles and smears of blood.

-After the fight-

Natsu went back to where his best friend and partner lay regaining her energy and magic. When he reached the spot where her scent mainly lay he found the area empty. Minus her blood and scent. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Lucy's scent hadn't moved from the spot, and there was no other scent mixed in with hers that he could smell. _Maybe Erza and Mira picked her up for treatment. She_ did _have many open and bleeding wounds. Yeah, that's it! She's just healing with Wendy!_ Natsu convinced himself despite a part of him telling him that wasn't what had happened.

Footsteps reached Natsu's ears, heavy ones. Erza and Gray appeared behind him. Natsu turned to face them. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lucy, Erza?" Natsu asked. Erza's eyes widened. She had thought the blond would be with Natsu. Slowly Erza shook her head. "I thought she was with you, Natsu. If she's not with you then where is she?" Erza questioned aloud. "Do you think she's with Mira?" Gray piped up. Erzs shook her head again. "Mira is gathering her sister, and searching for Wendy. When I passed her told me to look for our team to make sure they were acounted for." Erza explained. Natsu's eyes widened, _if no one has her than where did she go?_ Without waiting the pinkette dashed off to look for her.

The Fairy Tail guild spent days searching for their blond member. All of Fiore was searched in case she had somehow moved from the battlegrounds. They would come back to report to the master of their findings. Every location that turned up empty was marked off the map. So far over 90% of Fiore was marked off, at that point the Master Makarov doubted they would find Lucy. It was like she had disappeared into thin air.

A full month passed, the search for Lucy had long been called off once the whole of Fiore was covered in red X's. However that didn't stop the fire dragon slayer from searching. He never stopped looking for his partner, never stopped believing they could find her. No one could stop him from searching, no one even tried after Erza attempted to. If Erza couldn't stop him no one could.

Another month passed, still no Lucy. Now Natsu didn't even attempt to search. After last month past he had to come to terms he couldn't find her. Had to come to terms with her not even being on Earthland anymore. But he still held onto the hope of her coming back. Even as the days ticked by, he still hoped for her return. Not knowing it wasn't possible for her to come back. No one knew what she had sacrificed nor the after effects she took upon herself to save them. They would never know because no one -not even Lucy's spirits- could reach them.


	2. Chapter 2 In The End

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, vision was quite blurry. But that was to be expected after losing consciousness for so long. Lucy sat up and looked around the room. She could tell right off the bat she wasn't in the guild hall for two reasons: 1.) it was quiet, Fairy Tail was _never_ quiet 2.) the infirmary wasn't solitary rooms, it was bed set in two rows. Not to mention when she was in the infirmary they never put her in a white Kimono.

That brought about a two questions. If she wasn't in the guild where was she? And, Why was she in a Kimono? Lucy sighed and decided to hold off the questions to do a body check. Was she all in one piece? Check. Were her belt with keys and whip on/near her? Nope. Sword in her hand? Che...wait...Sword? Lucy lifted her hand, in its clutch was a traditional katana with a pink hilt. The butt end on the hilt had a miniature flaming lion key dangling from a fire colored leather chain. She was in awe of the sword.

Speaking of the gorgeous key where were _her_ keys? The blond looked everywhere in the room, even flipping the futon over and striping the bedding. Hell, even her _kimono-_ the only thing covering her body- wasn't spared from the search.

After thoroughly scouring through everything in the room she came up empty. Her keys were not with her. Just that thought alone sent her into a panic attack. She never was without her keys, except when she was sleeping. But even in the infirmary back at the guild her keys were strapped onto her waist, something Natsu insisted on after her first panic attack when she was in the infirmary after the Phantom Lord incident.

Right when Lucy was planning on leaving where ever she was the door slid open. A man in a striped hat, Kimono and clogs stepped into thr room. Lucy backed up in caution. Unknown men and her never were a good combination. He looked too shady to trustworthy, that automatically had her hand reaching for the Katana strapped to her waist. Luckily Erza had taught the girl how to use a sword properly. So if this man came for a fight she could up a good enough fight to get away.

The blade was halfway out of the sheath when the shady man put a hand on top of hers. This action caused her hand to push the blade back in the sheath, though she did jump back enough distance; sword fully drawn and held in the stance for a quick downwards strike. Mr. Shady lifted his hands in the 'I mean no harm' gesture. Lucy lowered her blade a tiny bit, it was enough for him to step closer. Though the instant he did her blade lifted again. "Don't move." Lucy warned lowly, her tone was one taught to her by Gray. Mr. Shady lifted his hands again. "If you would put the sword away we could tell you where you are. After you explain to us where you're from." He said. Lucy shook her head and gave a laugh. "Please, like I'd listen to your request. We'll be doing this _my_ way since you want to know where I came from. I would like my old clothes back first, I assume you've fixed them or found replacements since I am in a Kimono that is not mine. And if you would not mind please gather everyone you would like to hear of my tale. The meeting place is up to you, however. And as a show of good faith I shall remain in this room until I am called upon, just beware I will have my sword out just in case." Lucy dictated, years of being the Heartfilia heir finally came in handy. The man nodded- she could tell he was just indulging in her fancies- and left the room.

Less than a minute later Mr. Shady came back into the room, this time he had backup. "Miss, we shall discuss these matters in your current residence; this room. Please, everyone do come in and make yourselves comfortable." Eleven people- besides Mr. Shady- walked into the room. Lucy had her sword drawn and held ready for a sideways sweep, just in case they came too close to her. She didn't know these people nor did she trust him. Why give them the facade of trust?

Mr. Shady cleared his throat demanding all of their attention. Lucy looked to him, her grip on her katana not relaxing in the slightest. "I guess we should start with introducing ourselves to the lady. Guess I'll go first. My name is Kisuke Urahara." Urahara said. Next was a purple haired woman named Yoruichi, followed by the two orange haired people Ichigo and Orihime. After them was Uryu-a raven haired male- then was Chad- he reminded her of Elfman. As for the rest of the group: Rangiku was the busty busty orange haired female, the white haired little boy was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Baldy was Ikkaku Madarame, weird eyebrows was Yumichika, Pineapple head was Renji Abbarai, lastly was the raven haired female Rukia Kuchiki. Lucy filed away each of them for later.

Finally it was time for her to introduce herself. Since she had no idea how they acted she went for the professional introduction. "You may call me Lucy Heartfilia. As of right now I have no clue where I am, so if any of you would be so kind as to tell me my present location I will be out of your hair." Ichigo turned towards her, he was seated to her left just a foot away from the blade. "You're at Urahara's shop in Karakura town." His voice wasn't as deep as Natsu's but close enough. Lucy furrowed her brows together. "Where is Karakura town?" At that everyone turned to gape at her. They could not believe she was their without knowing where she was. "It's located in Japan. I'm sure you're aware of this information since you are currently here. No need to play like you're stupid or something." Uryu said, his tone gave away his annoyance. Lucy leveled a glare that always scared Natsu and Gray. Everyone shivered. "Lets get one thing straight, _Ishida,_ if I knew where I was I wouldn't be asking now would I? So take that damn attitude of yours and shove it up your ass." She spoke coldly, okay maybe she spent too much time with Gajeel. Again everyone shivered at her tone. "Now would someone else please tell me where Japan is? I kind of need to get back home." With that said Lucy was told the most shocking thing she had been told thus far in her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost it All

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard where she was. She had questioned if her home region of Fiore were where she was. "What is Fiore?" Orihime questioned. As of yet Ichigo and Uyru were the only ones to speak, the others had remained silent. Lucy smiled at her and relaxed her blade, she could tell Orihime meant no harm. "It's where I come from. It's a place where magic exists, I would show you what I mean by that but somehow I lost my gate keys. And no I'm not making any of this up. Guess I should tell you about myself, huh?" She asked. Toshiro nodded his head, everyone else followed. Lucy sighed and sweat dropped. "Alright fine, I will explain but it will be extremely extremely short and to the point. I ran away at age fifteen from the Heartfilia Kozern, after spending a year on the run doing odd jobs I meant my best friend and partner Natsu Dragneel- that's all you need to know about him- he took me to the place I was trying to reach for the past year: The guild Fairy Tail. After that many things happened one of which put me and the guild to sleep for seven years. After that more events occured, which brings up the last thing that happened. I was fighting to save my friends from a red chrysalis like state by sacrificing one of my friends. Once that happened my friends were saved, right when they had their backs turned to me I lost consciousness due to lack of energy, magic, and blood loss. Next thing I know I woke up here." Lucy explained severly short and to the point.

Silence reigned with the group. They didn't expect something _that_ short, heck, she just made every soul reaper who liked getting straight to the point made them look like they were beating around the bush. Hell they would've gotten more out of Yachiru after she had sugar.

Sighing, Ichigo face palmed. Even he knew what Lucy had just said helped them very very little. Though they did know a little more about her than they originally did. "So, anyone know where my clothes are? I would kind of like to not be in stuffy kimono..."Lucy hung off her sentence. Urahara nodded and left to retrieve her clothes. At least she thought he did. What he came back with was something she wasn't expecting.

Urahara walked back in holding another Lucy. The one in his arms was completely limp, almost like she was dead. Her chest wasn't moving, and what remained of her clothes were just tatters from the battle. Everyone looked at the other Lucy's body, it was littered with cuts and stitches, smeared with blood so dark it almost looked black. But that didn't stop the perverts from oogling her body; they did after all earn the name by getting nosebleeds.

If Lucy hadn't known her keys were missing she'd have assumed the other her was Gemini. She, however, did know that her keys were missing. Getting up she walked over to her body, her right hand tracing the right hand of her body. The place she had had her guild mark placed was empty, no Fairy Tail insignia remained. The blond lowered her eyes, all the memories from Fairy Tail hit her.

Right their and then she knew she could never go back to Earthland. Since she was so smart she figured out how she ended up in Japan in the first place: it was from summoning the Celestial Spirit King. She had long since done her research on the King, she knew he didn't have a key because of the three requirements meant not just anyone could open his gate. A passage of the book also explained that their was a consequence- besides sacrificing that persons closest celestial spirit- to summoning him. She hadn't remembered at the time it came to summon him, but the consequence was the mage disappearing. No one knew where they went just that they disappeared. Now Lucy knew they disappeared far away and were completely unable to go back. The blond took a quick examination of her magic reserves was able to understand _why_ they never reappeared; their magic was completely gone. No she wasn't just drained of magic, hers was completely gone. Nothing remained of her magic, she had none.

Lucy stepped back from her body, her bangs covering her eyes. They were devoid of emotion, just like they were at the Heartfilia Kozern. Everyone tried to look at her but she turned and stocked back to her sword, picked it up, then ran out of the room. She heard everybody calling out to her but that didn't make her pause. Lucy _had_ to leave that room! Before she broke down and sobbed, nobody had seen her cry like that. The only person who had come close to seeing her tears of saddness and loss was Natsu, but even then she hid behind her mask. No, they wouldn't be seeing her cry.

Ichigo P.O.V.

Everyone back in the room tried to follow her but had quickly lost sight of her. She was fast for someone who just woke up and had recieved the biggest shock of her life. Ichigo was the only one still following the blond, he knew how she felt. Losing everything because he was afraid to hurt them, the shock of almost everyone dying by his hand because he couldn't stop those arrancars in the park. He knew how she felt to a degree, when in reality what she felt was ten times worse than he could have imagined. He still had his family and friends with him, she didn't have _anyone_ with her. All of her family and friends were in a different dimension than his. She was completely alone in a situation she never knew she'd be in, surrounded by people and things she never knew existed. Ichigo shook his thoughts when he heard a shrill scream. " _Shit!_ " He cursed, he had a feeling Lucy had just let loose the sound. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to save her.

Back to Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy kept running despite her body telling her to stop. How could she stop when she had no real destination in mind? All she was trying to do at this point was find a deserted and secluded place so she could let loose all her emotions, just like she did back in Magnolia when she wanted to cry and get angry. But everything that she past was busy with people, her only hope were the forest she saw surrounded Karakura town. Lucy ran into the thick forest line, kept running till she found a tree tall enough to climb. Once she found it her feet guided her up it, difficult to do in a kimono but she didn't care.

Finally her climbing stopped once she saw the branches above her couldn't hold her weight. Lucy straddled the fork in the tree, to make sure falling was limited. Tears poured down her face, her emotions not bothering to wait until she was ready. Her sobs echoed through the forest, she couldn't even hope to contain them. Her body shuddered with every wave of tears, she cried until her tears couldn't come anymore. All that was left was the anger, it was directed at fate. Because of fate she couldn't be with the only people who treated her like family, couldn't be with the one she was going to confess to. And that sent her into a spiraling anger.

Without even thinking the blond jumped down from the tree, she was a good twenty feet from the ground. That height didn't scare her, after all it was nothing compared to when the Infinity clock threw her into the air. Lucy landed on her feet, knees slightly bent to keep her balance. She stood back up and went further in the forest, not wanting anyone to be heard.

Another good hour had passed when she paused. Rocks surrounded her, that was perfect. Letting loose a scream Lucy punched the rocks her knuckles bloody and more than likely broken. She didn't care, she kept on punching them. The pain was nothing close to what she felt. Blood poured down her arm to the ground, she was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss. But that still didn't stop her. Nothing stopped her until an arm wrapped around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4 Break

Arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground. Not thinking Lucy thrashed in the arms that held her. She wanted to be released so she could do her own releasing. No, the person holding her was doing nothing but angering her further. "Let me go you bastard!" She yelled trying to bend her body to kick him. But he held her far enough off the ground- and tight enough- that nothing but thrashing would be able to be done. "Stop, Lucy." The voice said. It registered in her mind, yet it did nothing to calm her down. "Let me go Ichigo." She said calmly, she was beyound anger now. Ichigo still didn't release her. "Please, Ichigo." She said quietly, the way he held her after her thrashing ceased reminded her too much of Natsu. So much she ended up doing the one thing she went to the forest for. Her cries shook her body as Ichigo just held her. He didn't try to talk to her which reminded her of Natsu even more.

Though he was an idiot Natsu knew when to let her cry, or not. He didn't say anything, just let her do what she wanted. Whether that meant she cried into his vest holding onto him like a life line or plastering on a smile. And that was what Ichigo was doing for her. He didn't hug her like Natsu would, he just let her cry facing away from him. He didn't need anyone to tell him the girl in his arms didn't want to cry in front of him.

After standing their for a few minutes Lucy's cries finally slowed down to little hiccups. Ichigo let her down and released his arms from her waist. Though Lucy clutched his hand, she needed something to ground her for a few more seconds. Her head was downcast. "Thank you, Ichigo." She said quietly through a hiccup. Ichigo smirked gently at her (I just can't seem to picture Ichigo smiling gently) his hand rubbing her hair. Lucy's lips went out in a pout. "No problem, Lucy. But we should get back to the shop, your hands need to be treated." Once he said those words Lucy's eyes widened and looked to her hands. True enough they were a bloody mess. "Heh heh heh, looks like I kind of went over board. Opps." Lucy sweat dropped. Ichigo chuckled. "I think you went more than over board." He eyes flitted to the spilt rocks. He didn't know how long she had been punching them. "Yeah lets go back. My knuckles are starting to burn." She turned to walk out of the forest she was in but stopped. "Hey, Ichigo, do you remember the way you came?" Ichigo swore and sweat dropped.

Ichigo led Lucy by the hand all the way to Urahara's shop. She had complained she about the situation but he had tuned her out. Besides he wanted to get back so they could discuss what Lucy was. Though he knew she would not like, call it a gut feeling. After another fifteen minutes of silence Lucy decided to become a koala. Her arms latched around Ichigo's neck while her legs wrapped around his lower abdoman. "Guh! WHAT THE HELL LUCY?!" He yelled in her ear, since she had lain her head down on his shoulder. She winced and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. I got bored." She said and promptly fell asleep.

Ichigo P.O.V.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. _This girl is completely unpredictable, hell even_ Kisuke _was more predictable than that!_ He said in his head, so as not to wake the girl sleeping on his back.

His light brown eyes glanced down at her knuckles, the blood around her hand had dried a little, but more blood still dripped down her hands. The wounds weren't serious, however the bleeding worried him. Usually bleeding knuckles stopped after a couple of minutes. Despite knowing this he also knew she was punching _rocks_ when he came upon her. No doubt she had a few embidded chipped rock in her knuckles. So that explained the bleeding. Her exhaustion was also explained by how far she had run and the toll of her anger leaving her. Still he couldn't help but think the incoming explanation was going to lead to worse than bloody knuckles. Call it his intuition. At least with him he had the option, Lucy, however didn't.

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy woke up feeling the person beneath her try not to juggle her body too much. No matter how hard the person tried to not wake her their efforts were futile. After the last couple of years she had become a light sleeper due to a certain fire dragon slayer sneaking into her bed as he pleased. No matter she let the person beneath her continue to think she was sleeping.

At least until the door slid open and the familiar- and unwelcome- voice spoke. From that point on she unkoalaed from the person she was wrapped around. Once her eyes were open she saw the person who had carried her was Ichigo Kurosaki. The one person she had let hear her cries and console her in his own way. _No, Lucy, don't think about it._ She said, giving her head a shake. She didn't know these people- besides their names- thus she still didn't fully trust them. Just because one of them helped her didn't mean she trusted him enough. No it was better not to trust any of these people until she knew where her keys were and why she had a sword.


	5. Chapter 5 Who Are You Now

Lucy went back to her abandoned spot and sat down. The sword was a bit umcomfortable but it was a minor detail she was going to have to live with. Her hands were a bit on the sore and numb side so removing the sword was an issue she wasn't going to deal with. She'd grin and bear it. Lucy cleared her throat. "I apologize for my hasty exit. But I believe it's time for you to explain why I have this sword." A throat cleared. Ichigo stepped up to her a first aid kit in his hands. He took her left hand and applied peroxide to it, all the while dodging the blondes punches. "You should go ahead and explain while I take care of these, otherwise she's going to run off again. Use this opportunity, Urahara." Ichigo said while still dodging Lucy's punches. A pout was on her face once she realized she couldn't land a hit on him. "Fine, go ahead." That was all the consent they needed apparently.

Urahara began the explanation. "To begin we need to explain what we all are for you to then understand what you a- have become." He began, Lucy winced as Ichigo began removing shards of rock. "Yoroichi, Renji, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Ichigo, and I are Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are beings who's sole purpose is to cleanse all spirits and remove evil souls. We call these evil souls Hollows. These Hollows wear a white bone mask, their bodies vary from human like to creature like. We use Zanpaktou -like the sword on your waist- to kill these hollows as well as help souls pass on before they are turned into Hollows.

"Soul Reapers aren't born but have high Spiritual Energy, these souls have the option to enroll in the Academy. The Academy itself is located in the Soul Society- or as you've probably been told Heaven. After they graduate- that's a matter we will discuss later- they are listed into different squads based on strength and abilties. These squads are known as the 13 Court Guard Squads. There are thirteen leaders- called captains- as well as thirteen sub leaders- known as Lieutenants. In each squad every member is assigned a seat -not a literal seat- based off of strength. As of right now there are three lieutenants present, two former captains, one current capain, and 3rd seat Ikkaku and his partner 5th seat Yumichika both from squad 11. Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper, his powers came from Rukia when she saved him and his family from a hollow attack.

"As fo-" Lucy cut him off. "Okay that's good to know- Hey! Go easy with those damn tweezers carrot idiot- and all but that doesn't explain why I have a damn sword. That's what I want to know. _God damnit!"_ Lucy cursed while swinging at Ichigo. He had just finished yanking out a rather large shard of rock. Urahara sighed, even _his_ patience was being tested. "Alright, I'll take over from here." Ichigo said. He didn't look up from his job of cleaning her hand, though he kept doging every punch. "Me, Orihime, and Chad were facing against two arrancars when you popped in out of nowhere. I mean that literally, you were unconscious and bloody behind Orihime who was knocked on the ground. Just because I saw you didn't mean I had to stop the fight, that still went on. Yoruichi and Urahara stepped in when I was unable to fight those bastards. I-" Lucy made an interuption yet again. "Alright that explains how I appeared, yay I know that now. But will you hurry up and _explain why I have a fucking sword already?!_ " Lucy yelled, finally managing to deck him. Ichigo's head flew to the side at her punch, even bloody and numb it still was quite the punch. One that Rukia was quite liking. "Agh, I get it! Just sit your ass down and let me finish explaining, Idiot!" He yelled at her getting in the blonde's face. Lucy stood up and got right in his face as well. "Don't tell me what to do! Luuuuucy Kick!" Lucy lifted her leg and kicked Ichigo across the face, he went flying through the roof until he was nothing but a star in the sky. Lucy turned back and faced the others, a kind smile on her face. Everyone held in a shiver, even Ikkaku and Yumichika were silently scared of her. "Okay, can someone please explain why I have a sword. I _really_ don't want to have to use it to get my answers, 'kay?" She said with a cheery voice that even had Natsu quivering in his pants. They all gulped. _This is one girl we don't want to mess with._ Was the collective thought.

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, an irk mark already on his face. He resumed Ichigo's job of cleaning her hands, although he was not punched nor glared at like the carrot top. "You have a sword like we Soul Reapers do because you are now a Soul Reaper. The sword appeared the same time you woke up. The keys you mentioned were in your hand though they disappeared when the sword appeared. We did nothing to them, they did that on their own. However, a man in a black suit with orange spikey hair told us to tell you it was time for you to be a soul reaper, not a celestial mage. He also said for you not to worry, they were going to find a female with the name of Yukino Agure and ask to be her friend and key holder.

"Right now, You, Lucy are a soul reaper. However, you still need to train with your Zanpaktou and learn their name. Once you have you are to come with me to the Soul Society; your appearance has stirred up quite a bit of fenzy with the captains. Until then, Urahara will be in charge of your training, this is non negotiable. Now let me clean your other hand." Lucy handed him her left while placing her bandaged right on her lap.

Her emotional state at that point was back to unstable. She was happy her spirits were with a kind mage, yet she was also sad. They were her friends and family, she'd never be able to see them. Having a sword was cool and all but it wasn't something she'd imagine having to wield like Erza did. But her friends wouldn't want her to be like this, they'd want her to do what she was supposed to do. So she did just that. "Okay, I will train to be a soul reaper. Since I already have a Zanpaktou all I have to do is train with it, right?" She asked. Renji sighed. "Every Zanpaktou has a soul, and individual name. You are supposed to hear your Zanpaktou's voice before training. That is how Soul Reapers graduate from the academy. The swords also have two forms besides that of a katana: One is called Shikai the other is Bankai. Bankai is the ultimate form of the Zanpaktou. All captains- but one- have both Shikai and Bankai. For now you are to learn your Zanpaktou's name and be able to perform Shikai. I will also assist you in any way I can." Renji finished. Lucy nodded. _All I have to do is connect with my Zanpaktou. Alright that doesn't seem as bad as facing Tartarus alone._ "Okay, can we begin tomorrow?" Urahara nodded his head at her question.

At that moment Ichigo came back into the room, twigs and dirt covered him. He glared at the giggling blonde. "Not cool Lucy." He growled at her. Lucy looked up with a glint in her eyes. "I. Don't. Care. Carrot idiot." And just like that Natsu vs. Grey broke out, instead of Natsu and Grey it was Lucy and Ichigo.

Both were evenly matched. Natsu teaching her how to spar- as well as increase her stamina- came in handy. Every punch Ichigo threw he recieved one to varius parts of his body. At that point it was reminiscent of the fights with his father. Both were swinging in the air having lifted off the ground once he tried to kick her. Finally the fight ended- not by Erza- but by Ichigo being pushed into Lucy by Renji. He flailed and landed on Lucy who fell over from the additional weight. A blush crossed her face once she took in their position. Lucy lay on the ground with Ichigo between her legs, his face inbetween her boobs. "YOU PERVERT!" Lucy yelled once again kicking him into the sky. "Now that that is over, where will I be staying?"


	6. Chapter 6 Home

Ichigo stepped into his house with Lucy on his heels. Sometime while he was flying through the air they had decided Lucy was to be at his place. She'd have protection as well as someone who had a slightly similar situation to hers. That and since she was still underaged so she needed someone who was capable of taking care of her. It didn't matter she had lived on her own for over two years no one would lease an apartment in her name and no one else could take her in. That was how she ended up with. At least Lucy was in clothes she was used to wearing. Though they bore a striking remsembelence to Natsu's, scaled scarf like hit included. The outfit itself reminded her of times she would never have again, so as a reminder of her friend Lucy wore her scarf like Natsu wore his.

Anyway, the duo walked up to a house with an attached clinic. Lucy pushed the gate open and knocked on the door. Well, before her fist left the wood Ichigo pushed the door open. The two walked into the home, Ichigo took his shoes off in the entry hall, Lucy did the same and followed the orange idiot. They walked passed the kitchen, a little girl with cropped light brown hair was stirring a pot. The girl looked back at them a smile already on her face. "Welcome hom Ichigo! Dinner will be ready in an hour, please tell Karin and dad. And do your homework!" She said before turning back to stirring. Beside Lucy Ichigo sighed. "Got it, Yuzu. We also will be having another guest. She just moved to Karakura Town, she's an orphan and has no where else to go." The words barely left his mouth before Yuzu turned and launched herself in tears at Lucy. "Oh you poor thing! C'mon lets go ask dad if you can stay! I can be your sister if you want, please call me imouto!" Yuzu looked up at Lucy with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Lucy felt herself cave into the will of the younger girl. She threw her arms around the girl having been unable to resist her adorableness. "Of course I will, Imouto chan! Just ask of anything and I will do my best to fulfill it!" Lucy swung the young girl in her arms around her in a circle. (Inside Lucy's mind: . SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Yuzu dragged Lucy with her to her fathers study. Yuzu knocked on the door from the confines of Lucy's arms. The door opened and in the doorway stood a man slightly taller than Ichigo with brown hair so dark it was a few shades from black. "My darling daughter what can I do for you?" The man said as he yanked Yuzu from Lucy's grasp, earning a pout from the blond. So Lucy took it upon herself. "Um, your son Ichigo offered me a place to stay after I was taken in by Mr. Urahara. You see I just moved her a few days ago, I have no belongings nor money. Even more is a few years ago I lost my father to disease, he was my last living relative. I decided it was time to start over, but I've had serious issues with housing, no one is willing to rent to me due to my age. Even though I've lived alone for a few years in the eyes of the government I'm still a minor and in need of a stable home. Ichigo told me I could stay with your family since you are more stable than the other candidants. Please let me stay here until I can get back on my feet." Lucy bowed at the waist towards the man. A hand patted her head, she lifted her eyes and saw the man break into a smile. A smile that was so much Natsu's it kind of stung. "It's alright with me. Since Rukia is staying here as well I guess we can move you in with Ichigo. Welcome to the family, but what's your name miss?" The man said softly to her. Lucy smiled a shy smile. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Well I guess just Lucy now since I haven't used the last name in a few years. Thank you very much sir." Lucy bowed her head. "No problem Lucy, call me dad if you want. But my name is Isshin Kurosaki, that problem childs father." Isshin said with affection in his tone. With how Isshin talked about his son Lucy's heart stung a bit, she didn't have a father for most of her life after her mother died. Then when she did it was too late and he was gone as well.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts again. Thoughts like that weren't doing her any good. To live this new life she had to stop thinking about the life she will never be able to go back to. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. I know my parents will be happy to know I am being taken care of. Um, I kind of don't have any belongings, some idiot stole them from me before I reached Karakura. If you need any help with anything I can do it, so, uh, I guess I'll tell Ichigo I'm with him then. Anyway thank you very much." Lucy bowed slightly again and took off in search of her roommate.

Lucy found Ichigo in the living room talking to another young girl who had dark hair like Isshin. _That must be Karin._ Lucy thought to herself. "Hey, Ichigo your dad said I could stay. But since Rukia is also here I'll be rooming with you, hope you don't mind." Lucy added almost as an after thought. Ichigo stopped the conversation he was having with his sister and turned to stare at his new roommate. "Dad said _what?!_ " Ichigo growled. "He said I'm rooming with you since Rukia is sleeping with your sisters. So I guess we'll be roomies until I'm old enough to get an apartment and am back on my feet. I'll also help with anything I can since I'm staying here for free. Also I need some clothes, I don't think your sisters will fit me, but I'll be fine with these for the time being. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to help Imouto chan with dinner. Thanks again." Lucy went off to the kitchen to take over for Yuzu, luckily the foods weren't too different than from what she had eaten and made back in Fiore.


	7. Chapter 7 Never Alone

That night Lucy helped put away the dishes while Yuzu washed them. Ichigo was in his room, he would come get her when she was finished since she still didn't know where his room was. Karin was in _her_ room doing whatever she liked, and their father was in the living room reading something while smoking. And Rukia had just joined them, she was currently at the table eating some curry.

Putting the dishes away was an oh so familiar task; something she had to do on a daily basis when Natsu and Happy would stay the night. They absolutely refused to do the dishes even when they were the ones who used them. That line of thought led to the memories of Fairy Tail. Well to all the memories of Team Natsu busting into her room whenever they pleased. Though Erza and Grey weren't as bad as Natsu they still were bad. Especially that time she found out they looked through her drawers when she had gone home to settle everything with her father. When she found out every possible entrance was locked for a month, even the windows. For that entire month Natsu was grumpy since he couldn't sleep in her bed. He even went as far as groveling the last week, making sure his puppy eyes were full blast. Though she gave in to him, he spent the next month sleeping in her bed every chance he got. The memory of him using her as a teddy bear made her chuckle, as well as withold tears. _Lucy stop thinking about Fairy Tail, it won't be good for your Soul Reaper training._ She told herself. Saying was easier than doing, that was for sure.

Finally after finishing her dishes she called for Ichigo. The orange haired male stomped from his room to get her and dragged her back to his cave. The room was pretty much bare, though _way_ cleaner than Natsu's. "You can sleep wherever you want, I don't care. There's shirts in the closet they should work for now. Stay out of the drawers, you don't need to wear my pants. Gym shorts are also hanging up, help yourself." He grumbled and threw himself back on his bed to read a manga. Lucy went over to his closet and randomly grabbed a white shirt, she changed right there. Not bothered since Natsu usually busted in on her changing, it had become a habit. Though it was obvious Ichigo was not used to a girl changing in his room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! CHANGE SOMEWHERE ELSE! AT LEAST COVER YOUR BODY!" He hollered, a bright red blush on his face. Lucy looked back and chuckled at him, her shirt lifted past her breasts. "I'm used to it, just turn around if you don't wanna see. I don't care." Lucy then pulled the shirt all the way up and threw it in Ichigo's face. "There, that should do it." Then she pulled off the white skirt and sash. Then she pulled the shirt over her head, it reached her knees. "It's all clear, you can remove the shirt." She informed Ichigo. He took the material away from his face, though he was still a tiny bit red. Lucy chuckled before a yawn caught her off guard. She walked over to the bed and crawled over Ichigo to curl up beside the wall. If his sleeping habits were bad as Natsu's then she'd much rather be smushed against the wall then pushed on the floor.

The arrangement, however, did not sit well with Ichigo. He jumped up once the girl tried to wrap her arm around his, he _did_ radiate more warmth than the blanket. "You can sleep in the bed as well, it's not like this is new to me. Besides this is your bed and your room. You can tell me where to sleep although for today can I sleep here?" She asked sounding so tired and innocent, definitely not the face she showed today. "Fine, just for today you can sleep on the bed, tomorrow I'll see if we have a futon you can use." He consented. Lucy needed no more before she fell asleep.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Ichigo woke up to something laying on top of him. He glanced down and saw blond hair on his chest. His mind was still clouded with sleep so he didn't make the immediate connection. Once he did he bolted upright in bed. Lucy came up with him since she had once again become a koala. Her limbs wrapped around him like an anaconda. "mmmm, it's too early..." Lucy mumbled sleepily. Soft snores followed after. Ichigo sighed and tried to rub his head but found he couldn't since _his_ limbs were trapped against him beneath Lucy's. Again a sigh left him as he tried to pry Lucy off of him.

Finally after a good hour - Lucy's grip on him was a breadth away from a death grip- Ichigo was finally free from the blondes grip. Instead she wrapped herself around his pillow. He found out then and their how small a girl could curl herself into a ball; the pillow itself was at least shoulder to shoulder when he lay on it. And Lucy came close to his chest, just a couple inches shy actually.

Anyway the orange haired male left his room- making sure to place a clean shirt near her- to check on how breakfast was going. As well as retrieve his uniforms from the clothes line.

By the time Ichigo was done- he put on the schools uniform in his dads room- Lucy was stumbling awake from the room. She had that half asleep look and her hair was still as straight as it was when she woke up yesterday. Her dazed brown eyes took him in with faint surprise. "Where ya gooin?" She sleepily slurred. Ichigo had to fight off a chuckle, sleepy Lucy was a funny Lucy. "To school, since you're staying here you're going as well. I guess you can borrow some of Orihime's clothes, or stick with mine, your choice. " In response Lucy turned around and threw on his pants that were hanging over her shoulder. They were so big on her it was comical, for a belt she used a brown leather belt that was on her clothes from yesterday. Though that was _also_ big on her. _Oh well, she wants to wear my clothes so be it._ He told himself. But of course Ichigo couldn't just let her wander around the school in pants too big. So he placed the extra belt he kept in the bathroom and handed it to her. "Use this." Lucy took the belt and wrapped it around herself.

No P.O.V.

Lucy wrapped the belt through two of the pant loops, it was too early to bother fully looping the belt. It was times like these she was ungrateful for Natsu crashing into her bed, his body heat so comfortable she found it hard to wake up after noon.

Anyway Lucy followed the orange haired idiot to the kitchen for breakfast. She scarfed down the eggs and bacon Yuzu had made. So much so Ichigo had lost his own breakfast to her. _Another habit from Natsu_. Lucy thought amusedly. Leave to the pinkette to leave her his habits. As well as his orange juice, in return he took her strawberry milk.

Once again Lucy found herself following after Ichigo, this time she was walking instead of being a Koala. His pants were still baggy on her in spite of the belt, it was understandable since he was about the size of Jellal. And that line of thought brought her back to memories of her time in Fiore.

Out of nowhere Lucy felt a jolt along her shoulders. Lucy pulled down the white button up she borrowed from Ichigo. Along her shoulders was the sign of Aquarius. The same sign that was tattoed on her skin when she fault off Jackel. Her steps paused as she took in the blue symbol the words whispered past her lips. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Just like that golden light swamped her and she was standing in the clothes that were Aquarius' star dress. Tears swam in her vision, having something from her time as a mage made her happy.

While she had stopped in the middle of the road Ichigo had paused as well. Once he felt that strange sensation he turned around and saw Lucy in a blue bikini top and mini skirt with blue detached sleeves. Instead of her boots blue heels were in their place. Her blond hair was in high pig tails on either side of her head. Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Instead of school how about we drop by Mr. Shady's shop? I think everyone needs to know about my magic, well at least _this_ magic since I don't have her key." Lucy broke Ichigo from his shock. Lucy took off in the direction of the shop.

Since Japan was an island country she was able to navigate it easily. One of the perks of using Aquarius' star dress, as long as she was surronded by water she knew where she was. That included foreign lands. She had relied too much on Natsu's keen nose to navigate for her.

Ichigo followed behind her, still very much in a daze. The guy could use a sword, had an inner hollow, yet he couldn't handle the girl in front of him. She had gone from wearing his clothes to an outfite that left nothing to the imagination. Yet she trapiezed around like everything was normal for her. Even the attention of other men, that nearly had him unleashing Hichigo. But he put the thoughts away.

Right when he did that, though, a man no older than him groped her as he went by. The orange haired male was about to clobber him, before he could a small fist shot out and hit the man instead. Lucy stood above the man -who had lost his balance from the punch- cracking her knuckles. Her head was cocked to the side, her hair didn't hide the deadly look she had on. "Touch me again and you will die, got it?" The man didn't respond. As a result Lucy slammed her heel down on the mans groin. Ichigo let out an unmanly whimper, boy he knew how that felt. The man screamed and crowled away. Lucy still glared at him. "Remind me to let you fight your own battles."


	8. Chapter 8 What Lies Beneath

Lucy stepped into the shop still clad in her Aquarius star dress. Ichigo was still in pain from the stomping though it didn't happen to him. Lucy sild open the shoji doors, everyone who was present yesterday was here today. The only people not in uniform was Kisuke and Yourichi. And Lucy.

Once everyone took a good look at her they gaped. "Remember yesterday how I said I was a celestial spirit mage? Well this is called star dress, another type of celestial magic. This magic gives me the ability to wear an outfit of the spirits choice, this also allows me to use their abilities while I still have the dress on. Although this specific dress- Aquarius' form- is the one key I did not have in my possession when I crossed over to here. And since when I was brought here the battle had just ended so I really don't have an idea as what _exactly_ I can do. Though I do understand the basics: water based attacks, navigation as long as I'm surronded by water but that's about it of my knowledge." Lucy broke off, rubbing the back of her head with an uncertain grin.

She looked around the still silent room. Lucy heaved a sighed then summoned a wave of water from the palms of her hands. The room was flooded worse than when Grey made Juvia cry. _That_ snapped everyone from their daze. They flailed around in the water until the liquid left the shop. If anyone in the shop were a pervert they would've died from blood loss. Everyone wearing the school uniform had an invisible shirt. Not that Lucy complained, she got to see Ichigo look like a soaked kitten. That sent her into a fit of laughter.

While in her laughing fit everybody sent glares at her. Lucy- as if she felt the death glares- lifted her head and promptly sweat dropped. _Who knew soul reapers could be this scary._ "It's not my fault you were so shocked even though you fight things I have yet to see. This shouldn't be _that_ weird. Anyway there's no need to train me since my Zanpaktou contacted me last night. His name is Yosei, and before you ask, yes I know both Shikai and Bankai. Honestly the two forms are so familiar there's no need for me to train. The moves come naturally to me." SHe said, once again everyone was in a state of shock. Another sigh. _Might as well show 'em._ Lucy took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Her blade was in her hand in an instant, at the same time she came out of her body.

On the exhale Lucy drew her blade. "Freeze! Kori No Yosei!" Lucy called out. Instantly her blade went from traditional Katana to a blade that was made of ice but was strong as iron. At the bottom of the pommel was a navy blue Fairy Tail insignia whereas yesterday a lion key was dangling. "Ice Make! Blizzard!" Instantly the shop was snowed in. Including herself. _Not my smartest idea._ Lucy sweat dropped. _Oh well, might as well use bankai._ "Bankai! Burn! Hi No Yosei." Her zanpaktou disappeared completely, she now looked like the femaled version of Natsu; guild mark and everything. Lucy bent her back slightly and inhaled all of the fire particles in the air. Once they had all been gathered Lucy straightened her back briefly then leaned forward, releasing the fire as she did so. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Flames left her mouth in a giant rush. Similar to Natsu's flames, but a bit brighter and a tiny bit smaller. And they had veins of blue and gold, marking these flames as hers.

That seemed to do the trick. Everyone was unfrozen but slightly on the side of burnt to a crisp. Though, just because they were unfrozen didn't mean they had snapped out of their trance. If anything using her Zanpaktou made things worse. She didn't think many- if any- had a Bankai that was like hers. Actually she doubted _anyone_ had a Bankai like hers- not that the was tooting her own horn. But if any Bankai made the soul reaper _become_ the weapon she wanted to meet them.

Though she was discovering another side to this Bankai. Since she was -essentially- Natsu she felt her stomach growl. Really loud. So loud it officially snapped everyone out of the trance.

Lucy blushed once everyones eyes snapped to her- more like snapped to her stomach. She sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, does anyone know a good place to eat?" Everyone shook their heads. _Damn! I'M HUNGRY!_ Now she knew how Natsu feels when he's hungry. _If this is how he feels when he's hungry does that mean I'll be eating the insane amounts he does?! Because if so then everyone will be bankrupt!_

She also found out another side effect of being in her Bankai form; she felt emotions that didn't belong to her specifically. Though she knew where they came from: Natsu. She could feel what he was feeling: despair, regret, hopelessness, anger, frustration, and abandonment. That last one shook her to her very core. _Why would he feel like he's been abandoned?_ Even though Lucy could feel his emotions she couldn't understand who they were for or why he felt them. It was a puzzle she wasn't able to work out; unless they were for his foster father Igneel. _He_ did _watch Achnologia kill Igneel in front of him moments after their renunion. Yeah. That must be it!_ While she was hashing Natsu's emotions everyone else was looking at her as her stomach roared like a hollow.


	9. Chapter 9 Centuries

By the time Lucy released her Bankai form a buffet had been set for her in the shop. At the sight of the food Lucy drooled- in a major Natsu impersonation. Ichigo handed her a plate. "Help yourself." Before the words even left his lips Lucy's plate was loaded. He sweatdropped. Everyone else filled their plates before Lucy could demolish hers. When everyone had taken their places around the room they dug in. Although none of them -besides Orihime and Yoruichi- got very far once their eyes landed on Lucy. In fact several of them were green, the rest put their plates down in an open refusal to eat any more.

The blond in question was shoveling food in her mouth so fast it was a wonder she didn't choke or pass out. In mere seconds her plate was clear. She had gone for seconds but found none. That meant Ichigo lost his meal. For which he was grateful, Lucy wasn't like that at breakfast nor during dinner. After Ichigo's plate was clear everyone's plate was soon demolished. Lucy leaned back and sighed, a bulging stomach clear beneath Ichigo's shirt.

However before the blond could relax a beeping came from all around the room. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika pulled out the source of the beeping. Ichigo had told her they were called cell phones, except these were issued from the Soul Society and were used for tracking hollows. Curses were filling the room from the soul reapers. "Four Arrancars are present! Quickly everyone disbatch to the location provided!" Toshiro commanded while stepping out of his human body. Lucy moved to join them but was held down by Kisuke. "Not you, you're still too new to being a soul reaper. We also don't know how well your fighting capability is. Until we know this, and train you, you will be able to be in battle. But as of right now you will be nothing more than a hazard." That sent Lucy's blood boiling. She could fight just as good as the rest of them, being in Team Natsu as well as a part of Fairy Tail taught her that. She was by no means a fighting hazard, Erza had trained her in the art of sword wielding and fighting. Natsu and Grey handled the hands on type of fighting. Maybe not learning from two of the most destructive mages was a good idea but she was able to learn everything they knew.

And her ultimate advantage was being able to ditch those who kept an eye on her. At least here in Japan no one was a dragon slayer, so a sensitive nose was no issue.

Using what Grey had told her about ditching captors who had a firm grip on their captured Lucy went slack. As she expected Kisuke's grip slackened thinking she had seen his reason. _Yeah, as if._ Next Lucy twisted around, her fingers folded over baring her palm. Her palm met his neck, Kisuke collapsed on one knee. And that was what she wanted. Her fist balled up and smashed to his temple. Kisuke was knocked unconscious.

Without wasting another second Lucy ditched her human body- she had stolen Rukia's glove after she had used it on Ichigo. Watching her body collapse was a new experience completely. Lucy flash stepped out of the shop. What no one knew, when she was unconscious her Zanpaktou- First Master Mavis- met with her in her unconscious state. Their she was taught everything about being a Soul Reaper, even going as far as practicing her forms on Team Natsu. It was hard at first- and she had forgotten upon awakening- but eventually she was able to defeat Mard Gear _and_ his demon companions.

Pushing those thoughts aside Lucy followed her gut instinct- and the _massive-_ spiritual pressure. She touched down in the park Ichigo had told her she had landed.

All around her the park was devoid of anything type of human. That was until a garganta opened up. Thank Mavis for telling her everything about being a soul reaper.

Out of the Garganta stepped out a man with messy black hair hanging over his eye, grey blueish tinted skin, vibrant teal eyes with teal like tear tracks coming down his face. He wore a white hakama with a high collar white jacket and black sash. A hole was centered at the base of his throat, half of a white mask extending from the middle of his neck to his head branching out was a single horn. On the right side of his waist was a sword.

Immediately Lucy was apprehensive about this man in front of her. She knew he was the enemy of the Soul Reapers. Though he wasn't _her_ enemy. No one was an enemy until that person had hurt someone she held dear. That was how she lived in Fairy Tail, they never attacked unless provoked into action. Just like how all of their past battles and adventures happened, they were provoked into action. She was living up to those rules. However, that didn't mean she couldn't garner information.

Lucy drew her blade, not bothering to even attempt at being intimidating. She knew by his emotionless face it would have no effect, just like how she was in the Heartfilia Kozern.

"What do you want?" She said, her blade held in front of her in one hand. Two handed wielding wasn't in her forte, she could do it but she perferred having a free hand. The man in front of her flash stepped until he was in front of her. Well, he stood a mere foot from where she _was_ standing. Having sensed his movements, now standing an inch behind him her blade held above the nape of his neck. "I asked you a question. Please answer, you have not done me wrong. I would prefer not to fight." She told him. The man flash stepped again until he was behind her. This time Lucy didn't move. And ,as a sign she did not want to fight, lowered her blade back into the sheath, only an inch of the blade sticking out below the guard.

"Human, you are to come with me. Lord Aizen has taken an interest in you." He said. His voice was deeper than Ichigo's. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did Aizen know about her when she had only been in Japan for such a short time. _Unless he was one of the two Arrancars Ichigo fought with._ A voice in the back of her mind told her. " Were you one of the Arrancars Ichigo fought with? Although judging from your high spiritual pressure you are no ordinary arrancar, am I correct." The man rested his hand above his own sword. The action proving what she had intially thought. Like her he wasn't here to fight, but would if either provoked or due to not coperating. Lucy's own grip tightened on her sword, showing the same message he was. "I will repeat myself only one more time: you are to come with me, Human. If you refuse I will be forced to make you come unwillingly. For the sake of you and your friends come willingly. If you do not they will be dragged down along with you. The decision is all yours." He said.

Remember how a Fairy Tail member never went into action unless provoked? Well this man has just provoked her. Though her mind was clear Lucy still drew her sword. Once blade was out she released Shikai. "Freeze! Kori No Yousei!" Just like back at the shop Lucy's sword changed to ice with Grey's insignia hanging off the pommel. The man starred at her with blank teal eyes. "Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Ice swords flew in the mans direction. He dodged every single one of them. Lucy growled. She knew he was going easy on her; playing with her. By now she was used to it but it still frustrated her to no end.

 _Fine. That doesn't work then I'll just have to use attacks not based of Grey's magic._ Lucy charged with her new plan in mind. She disengaged Shikai and sheathed her sword. "Star Dress! Aquarius Form!" Mid run a golden light enveloped her- blinding her opponent. With the light gone the man took in Lucy. Shock was eminent in his eyes. From experience she knew she had just shocked him enough to let that feeling come through. An Urn appeared in her hands. "Gekiryu!" Water spouted out of the urn and hit her opponent.

However the torrent of water was waved away by his hand. Lucy stood in shock, even Jackel couldn't defect it! That just proved he was no ordinary opponet. _Kisuke may have been right, but I was a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm not going to give up easily!_ This time Lucy sent up a tower of water. In which the man in the middle of. Just like before the water was waved away from where he stood. _Alright, that doesn't seem to work. Maybe a Unison Raid would do._ Again Lucy used her Shikai while in star dress. "Unison Raid: Shotto Gan!" Ice spears rained down on him. With him trying to dodge it gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak behind him.

A second before the man dodged the last icicle Lucy was behind him. Her sword- still in Shikai- held against his throat. Just a flick of her wrist and he'd be dead. "Now that you're right here, I want to know something. How does this Aizen person know about me, hmmm?" To provoke him into answering a little pressure was added to the blade, a thin line of blood trailed down his throat. When he answered she knew it was just to amuse her. He could easily break free from her, but instead chose to stay where he was. _Probably still preferring for me to come willingly._

"To answer one of your earlier inquiries yes, I am one of the arrancars Ichigo encountered. However, _I_ am the reason Lord Aizen knows of your existence. Lord Aizen could not ignore a human appearing out of thin air, nor someone with high spiritual pressure such as yourself." Lucy slackened her blade a tiny bit. Once he showed no intention of violence she sheathed her blade for a second time. "Alright, I believe you. What is your name?" The man turned to face her. She met his eyes, though he stood a couple of inches shorter than Ichigo. She still had to look up at him. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth espada." Lucy nodded. "Alright, Ulquiorra, why should I go with you?" Ulquorria's eyes met hers. His were still empty of emotion. "Lord Aizen requests you. You are to come with me to Hueco Mundo. You will be of great use to his plans." Lucy sighed in frustration. What it with people wanting to use her for their own benefit?


	10. Chapter 10 Welcome to the Black Parade

Lucy pursed her lips. She was not happy by any means of the word. Oh no, a man who had heard of her wanted her for his own personal gain. Though she was a tiny bit grateful it was not for marriage. Small miracles.

"Is that the only reason or are there any more?" Ulquiorra still held her gaze. "There are no more reasons. If you choose not to leave willingly I will be forced to take you without consent. As you have witnessed a battle between the two of us would be of no use. You will go to Hueco Mundo either way. The decision is yours."

Ulquiorra was frustrated with this woman in front of him. The other girl was much more compliant once he threatened Ichigo's life. This woman -on the other hand- was too stubborn for her own good. He found this interogation pointless and a waste of time. Either way she was going to go with him, he at least wanted her to have the facade of having a choice. In reality she had none, she would be in Las Noches soon despite her answer.

He also knew a fight between the two would be no fortuous event. She had high spiritual pressure, he knew she was holding back. Like him she desired no conflict. However, conflict is all she would recieve if she were to resist.

He looked on as she held an internal battle. Her mouth was scrunched to the side, her brows furrowing and unfurrowing as she battled internal thoughts; indecision clear in her eyes. _It would be easier to take her now while she isn't focused._ His inner person spoke. Though it would make this job easier, he wanted her to at least decide her answer. He had to at least show the mirage kindness. Even though it was a false kindness.

Lucy checked back to Ulquiorra, his eyes were locked on her with an intensity one would use to study a specimen. A blush made its way to her cheeks. _Now is not the time to be distracted!_ She mentally berated herself. She inhaled deeply. "I've made my decision. I will not go to Hueco Mundo based on the sole fact I am no ones tool."

Ulquiorra sighed, he had not wanted to resort to force. _Have it your way, woman._

Lucy watched him through analytical eyes. She had a feeling he would use force despite giving her answer. Either way she knew she was going to be going with him no matter her answer. What she said made no difference. If that were the case she would not be going down willingly.

She was so focused on Ulquiorra she hadn't noticed the spiritual pressure coming in from behind. Something hit her neck. Her vision instantly turned black. Just like that she was unconscious.

Ulquiorra moved in as the girl fell unconscious. She landed in his arms. He lifted her up, threw her over her shoulder, and faced the very reason she was unconscious. Grimmjow stood behind where the girl was standing until a few seconds ago.

Irritation sprung within the man. He was going to do what Grimmjow had done, only in a much easier manner. Lord Aizen had asked no preventable damage be done to the woman. Grimmjow had done what he had wanted to prevent. Ulquiorra took one more look at the former Sexta Espada. The girl he had given the invisiblity bracelet to was hanging over his shoulder in the same state as the one over _his_ shoulder. Another sigh slipped past Ulquiorra's lips. Both females had been given the choice; one accepted the other denied. However one was given the chance to bid farewell to a single person. Now she wouldn't have that chance unless she had done it before being captured.

"Lets return, Grimmjow. We have done what we were supposed to." As he spoke this he touched the spot to reopen the garganta he had come out of earlier. Doing so he shifted the woman from his shoulder to carry her in his arms. It felt less cumbersome that way.

Grimmjow grunted, he had wanted to fight that stupid Ichigo. Oh he was going to pay him back tenfold for the loss of his arm and rank as Espada. Instead he grumbled curses under his breath, shifting his captive to his arms. Having her in his arms was easier than having to carry her like a sack of potatoes.

Despite his grunts and grievensances he followed after the fourth Espada. Both captives were in the arms of their captors. Darkness engulfed them once they were in the garganta. Both walked until they entered the grounds of Las Noches. They continued to walk to each of their respective towers to place their captives until they were ready to meet with Lord Aizen.

Each girl was placed on their respective captors beds, each curling towards their captors general direction. Though neither were able to reach them for they had left to meet with Lord Aizen; a man they were soon to meet. A man neither wanted to meet but had their hands tied behind their backs. Thus that began their time in Hueco Mundo, a time neither female wanted to spend surrounded by the percieved enemy.


End file.
